Pour que tu vives A jamais
by Sanga Okami
Summary: Watari recherche la fille d'un de ses amis. Il demande alors l'aide de Ryûsaki, Matt, Mello et Near. De là va découler une amitié qui unira les jeunes enfants. Mais quand le destin sans mêle et le passé nous rattrape...
1. Chapter I : Portée disparue

Chapitre 1: Portée disparue

Un homme cours dans un couloir. Cette homme s'appel Takumi Kamanochi, le bras droit de Jacque Delavali re qui est la t te d'un groupe de mafieux. Son téléphone sonne.

Takumi: Oui?  
Jacque: L'as tu trouvé ?  
Takumi: Non...  
Jacque: C'est pas vrai! Il faut la retrouver! Takumi prends une équipe et ramène là !

Une petite fille d'environ huit ans court un sac au dos travers les rues désertes de l'Angleterre. Elle s'arrête dans un petite ruelle face un parc, regarde autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer dans un entrepôt abandonné .

*Deux semaine plus tard*  
Un téléphone résonne dans un orphelina un homme d' âge mûr décroche

- Mori, je t'écoute.  
- Okami a fugu , il y a deux semaines. Son Oncle la recherche Watari.  
- Il faut qu'on la retrouve avant lui. Mène une enquête, fouille tous les refuges, cherche des pistes... Fait le plus vite que tu peux.  
- Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, pourquoi voulez-vous la trouver le premier? C'est sa famille qui la cherche.  
- Un petite fille qui ne parle pas un mot d'anglais qui fugue, c'est trange. Et j'ai fais une promesse son père.  
- Bien, je vous rappelerai.  
- Ja vais lancer des recherches de mon côté . A plus tard.

Watari sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'escalier, descendit un tage, traversa le couloir avant d'arriver face une porte. Il empoigna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un salon. Quatre enfants s'y trouvaient. Le plus jeune jouait sur un tapis avec des robots, un autre qui avait les cheveux blond se chamaillait avec un autre garçon qui portés des lunettes sur la tête, plus grand que lui. Il tenait une tablette de chocolat au dessus de sa tête tans dis que l'autre garçon essayé vainement de l'attraper, alors qu'un autre garçon accroupis sur un fauteuil les regardait, le pouce posé sur sa lèvre inférieure...

- Mello, Matt, Near, Ryuzaki, j'ai besoin de vous . La fille d'un de mes amis a fugué il y a deux semaines. Il faut qu'on la retrouve.  
Ryuzaki: Son âge? Que peux-tu me dire sur elle?  
Watari: Elle a huit ans. C'est une prodige en informatique.  
Mello: Tu veux la recruter?  
Watari: Je n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant il faut la trouver rapidement.  
Matt: Elle est recherchée?  
Watari: Oui, par la mafia.  
Matt et Mello: La mafia!  
Watari Son oncle la dirige.  
Ryusaki: Là, n'est pas la question. Il faut la chercher grâce l'informatique. Il y a 66% de chance qu'elle soit en contact avec un ordinateur. Elle va sans doute détourner de l'argent pour se nourrir.  
Near: Il y a fort parier, en effet  
Near pris place devant un ordinateur rejoinds par Ryuzaki.  
Near: Son nom.  
Watari: Delavalière Okami.


	2. Chapter II : Histoire de Famille

Chapitre II: Histoire de famille

ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était assise sur une balançoire dans un parc. Tout était calme aux alentours. Elle se balançait doucement les yeux rivés sur le sol. Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle, une fillette, seule, perdue, qui ne parle pas anglais dans un pays étranger... Son coeur se serra. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de ses grands yeux bleus puis le long de ses joues pour mourir sur le sable.

Watari: Okami ?

La petite essuya vivement ses yeux avec sa manche pour faire face à l'inconnu qui lui parlait. Elle fut surprise de voir trois enfants et un homme d'âge mûr en face d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Watari: Okami, je suis un ami de ton père. Approche.

La concernée le regarda indécise. Seule la balançoire la séparait du groupe. Mello s'avança d'un pas décidé. Il s'apprêtait a lui attraper le bras mais Okami l'esquiva, en reculant de plus belle.

Near: Tu n'arranges en rien la situation.

Mello: Moi au moins j'essaie. Je reste pas les bras croisés a attendre que ça se passe !

Ryusaki: C'est pas trop le moment de vous quereller.

Matt: Ryûzaki a raison.

Ryûzaki s'approcha d'Okami et s'assit sur la balançoire.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet. Okami fixa le sachet que lui tendait le garçon entre son pouce et son index.

- Tiens.

Elle le saisit et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle sourit et sortie un cookie qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

- Merci.

Ryûzaki sourit et lui tendit la main. Okami la lui prit, et le suivit, sous l'oeil ébahit de Mello.

Arrivée devant la voiture elle s'arrêta, Ryûzaki sentit une légère pression dans sa main. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture sans lâcher sa main.

Le trajet dura trois heures durant lesquelles Okami regardait le paysage distraite, puis s'endormit sur l'épaule de Ryûzaki qui lui caressait ses longs cheveux bruns foncés.

Personne n'avait parlé, Mello avait attendu que le marchand de sable passe pour questionner Watari.

- On en fait quoi maintenant ?

- On va l'emmener à l'orphelinat. Je vais l'examiner et essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Une dernière chose, je vous demanderais de garder tout ça secret.

Okami se réveilla dans le garage. Le moteur de la voiture s'était arrêté. Ryûzaki prit la main de Okami et l'entraina derrière lui. Elle vit en sortant de nombreuses voitures toutes différentes ainsi que de nombreuses motos. Elle fut rapidement stoppée dans son observation par une voix.

Roger: C'est elle la petite nouvelle ?

L'homme s'approcha d'Okami qui se cacha derrière Ryûzaki. Il sourit.

Roger: Bonjour ma petite demoiselle.

Okami: Bonjour...

Watari s'adressa en anglais à Roger. Seule Okami ne comprenait pas la conversation des deux hommes. Puisqu'elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais.

(NDA: Le père d'Okami; Maxime Delavallière est français et sa mère Ami Adachi est japonaise. Elle ne parle que japonais sa langue maternelle et a quelques bases de français).

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la marche. Arrivés devant une porte, Roger sortit une clée et l'ouvrit. Watari se baissa à hauteur d'Okami.

- Je dois t'examiner, puis on va devoir parler tous les deux. D'accord?

Okami hocha la tête et lâcha la main de Ryûzaki à contre coeur. Elle entra dans la salle sans se retourner de peur de changer d'avis. Watari referma la porte derrière lui aprés avoir donné ses dernières indications aux garçons. Roger montra de la main la table d'auscultation. La petite obéit et partit s'assoir. Roger qui parlait peu japonais laissa Watari prendre les commandes.

- Déshabille-toi, s'il te plait. On va te mesurer et te peser.

Par courtoisie, Watari et Roger évitèrent de la fixer, préparant le peu de matérielle nécessaire. Lorsque Watari tourna enfin les yeux vers elle, il fut surpris de la voir avec son haut et son pantalon. Il trouva surprenant de voir une fillette si pudique. C'est seulement en la regardant plus attentivement qu'il remarqua qu'elle semblait angoissée. Watari s'approcha d'elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle baissa la tête. Watari sentit son pouls accélèrer. Il déboutonna lentement la chemise d'Okami qui restait la tête basse.

Lorsqu'il fit tomber la chemise sur la table son coeur rata un battement.

Ryûzaki, Near, Matt et Mello se trouvaient dans le bureau de Watari.

Watari: Il faut que vous sachiez que la famille Delavallière est une vieille famille française. Maxime était l'héritier de cette famille et mon ami. Je l'ai rencontré au Japon lors d'une mission, il dirigeait l'élite des informateurs et espions français. C'est à cette époque qu'il a connu Ami Adachi et se sont mariés. De retour en France sa famille a rejeté Ami et l'enfant qu'elle portait car elle n'était pas de bonne famille. Pour protéger sa femme et son enfant, Maxime est revenu s'installer au japon. Hélas, Ami est morte en mettant au monde Okami. Six ans plus tard, Maxime est mort, tué en mission. Okami maintenant héritiére de la famille Delavallière, a été envoyé chez sa famille paternelle. Qui disons...

Ryûzaki: ...l'ont maltraitée...

Watari hocha la tête.

Near: Alors, que fait-elle en Angleterre ?

Watari: Maxime a un petit frére, Takumi Delavallière. C'est lui qui dirige la mafia, il est installé en Angleterre depuis peu, selon les informations de Mori. Il se sert des capacités d'Okami pour servir ses propres intérêts. Okami va rester à l'orphelinat. Son identité doit rester secrete, vous l'appeleraient " Okami Adachiwa".


	3. Chapter 3: Un jour comme tous les autres

Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Okami, maintenant âgée de douze ans. Elle avait intégré la classe de Mello et Near. Matt et Ryûzaki, eux, étaient dans une classe supérieure.

Ses débuts furent assez difficiles, lorsque les élèves ou professeurs voulaient lui parler, elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot et préférait s'éloigner. Elle était très solitaire et silencieuse, elle ne jouait pas avec les autres enfants. Le plus clair de son temps, elle restait dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur. Elle avait toujours peur de voir son oncle franchir la porte de l'orphelinat et avait fait beaucoup de crises d'angoisse, surtout sa première année. Elle se levait en pleine nuit paniquée par un cauchemar et accourait dans la chambre de Ryûzaki. Watari envoyait, de temps à autre, Mori surveiller Takumi, l'oncle d'Okami, pour s'assurer qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Ryûzaki, Mello, Matt et Near lui tenaient souvent compagnie pour l'inciter à sortir et à se mêler aux autres et c'est seulement vers la moitié de sa seconde année qu'elle le fit.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait le cours qu'elle détestait le plus: l'anglais. Bien que très forte dans les autres matières, Okami et l'anglais ça faisait deux. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée avec des maux de tête due à son rhume. Elle passa à l'infirmerie, serrant les doigts pour y trouver Roger ou Watari. Elle trouva Roger qui lui donna des antibiotiques. La sonnerie retentit, elle était en retard, ce qui n'était pas si rare. Mais, ne préférant pas attirer l'attention de son professeur d'anglais, elle courut dans les couloirs pour gagner sa classe.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur commença son cours.

- Good morning class (Bonjour -parce que nous on ne dit pas « bonjour la classe »)

Sit down (asseyez-vous) I'll take the register (Je vais faire l'appel)

Après quelques noms:

- Okami Adachiwa? Okami Adachiwa?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et percuta le mur. Okami tira une grimace.

- Here! Sorry I'm late! (Là ! Désolée d'être en retard !)

- Where were you? (Où étais-tu ?)

- I went to the sick room (Je suis allée à l'infirmerie)

- During the class? What for? (Pendant le cours ? Pour quoi faire ?)

Okami se sentait mal à l'aise devant l'insistance de son professeur, de plus, tout le monde la regardait. Elle s'empressa de répondre.

- I'm thick (Je suis stupide)

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la classe, même le professeur sourit. Okami ne comprit pas au début, seulement quand le professeur lui dit:

- I'm sure you meant you were SICK, right? (Je suis sûre que tu voulais dire que tu étais MALADE, n'est-ce pas ?)

- Yes... Elle se mit à rougir.

- Fine, take your seat (Bien, va t'assoir)

Elle se précipita à sa place entre Near et Mello. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Yes, you are thick (en effet tu es stupide).

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

Durant le cours, Okami s'était faite toute petite. Near l'avait aidée comme à son habitude, alors que Mello s'amusait à la taquiner, prétendant s'ennuyer de ce cours si enfantin.

A la fin du cours, Mello fonça dire à Matt et Ryûzaki ce qu'il s'était produit en anglais, Okami sur ses talons. S'en suivit une course poursuite dans tout l'orphelinat.

Ryûzaki, trop curieux de savoir se qu'il s'était passé pour que Okami le poursuive avec un tel acharnement, l'attrapa en la bloquant contre lui, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'interrompre le discours de Mello. Une fois qu'il eût fini, Okami arrêta de se débattre. Matt riait, alors que Near jouait avec ses cheveux.

- Dire que j'ai raté ça !

Ryûzaki serra Okami un peu plus fort dans ses bras et libéra sa bouche. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'elle rougissait. Gênée elle enfouit son visage contre son torse.

Watari entra dans le salon remarquant les joues rougies d'Okami.

- Okami, ça va ?

- No she is thick. Sorry I meant sick! (Non elle est stupide. Désolé, je voulais dire malade).

Okami sauta sur Mello pour le faire taire, pendant que Matt riait et que Near regardait la scène distrait. Watari sourit, connaissant les difficultés d'Okami en anglais. Ryûzaki fixa Watari d'un regard emplis de questions.

- Il y a un problème Watari ?

- Non, je voulais juste vous dire qu'un nouveau professeur d'informatique va venir demain pour me remplacer.

- Pourquoi ? Vous partez en voyage ? s'inquieta Okami

- Oui on peut dire ça. Et Ryûzaki m'accompagnent.

- Et vous allez bientôt revenir ?

Watari rit.

- On n'est pas encore partis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici trois jours à compter d'aujourd'hui, nous serons là.

- Promis ?

-Promis !

Après avoir frappé, il entra dans le bureau, le pas assuré. Il s'arrêta face à un fauteuil où se tenait ou homme penché sur une valise. L'homme sourit face à l'intérêt que l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau, portait à la valise.

- Ramène-moi ce que je veux ; et cela sera à toi.

Il ouvrit la valise. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Rendez-vous dans trois jours.


	4. Chapter 4: Ultimatum

Chapitre IV : Ultimatum

Okami sursauta au bruit d'un réveil qui n'était pas le sien, dans un lit qui n'était pas non plus le sien tout comme les draps d'ailleurs et autant plus la chambre. Elle roula avec énergie sur le côté, sûr de rencontrer le corps chaud de Mello avec qui elle avait passé une soirée à regarder des animes. Mais à toute attente elle finit sa course par terre entrainant avec elle les draps. Tout en grognant elle se redressa péniblement espérant que Mello n'ai pas assisté à cette scène. Vu le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, elle était bien seule dans chambre. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge au-dessus du lit brisé ce silence. Un agréable et paisible son qui la berçait… Une question la sortie de sa rêverie : « Quelle heure était-il ? ». Elle leva la tête vers l'horloge : 8h08. L'information monta dans son cerveau qui eut un déclic.

Mello se balançais tranquillement sur sa chaise. Sa montre indiquait huit heures dix. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le professeur d'informatique était arrivé et se présenta à ces élèves temporaires.

Je m'appelle monsieur Kawashi, j'assurai en tant que remplaçant ce cours d'informatique…

Il était plutôt grand et mince, la quarantaine. Chevaux noir, yeux dorés. Le regard inexpressif.

Mello n'écoutait pas et scrutait la porte attendant le moment tant attendu qui arriva.

La porte s'ouvra dans un grand fracas, embrassant le mur. Seul le professeur se retourna surpris. Les élèves habitués aux entrées fracassantes d'Okami.

Okami qui avait oublié que c'était le nouveau professeur et non Watari s'excusa sur le champ de cette entrée et de son retard. Le professeur ne lui prêta que très peu d'intérêt. Elle s'installa entre Mello et Near de façon peu discrète. Mello lui souriait narquoisement

Pas trop dur le réveil ?

Okami pour réponse lui sauta au cou, l'étranglant des deux mains.

Mademoiselle, veuillez lâcher le cou de votre camarade. Il me semble qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Okami lâcha prise et réalisa le lieu où elle se trouvée. Elle s'assit, rougissante.

C'est quoi votre nom mademoiselle ?

Okami Adashi

Et bien mademoiselle Adashi vous serez en retenue à 16h. Je vous attendrez ici même. Vous méditerez sur votre comportement impulsif.

Okami rougit de plus belle. Le professeur regagna son bureau. Elle laissa sa tête heurter la table.

Il a le droit de faire ça ?

Arrivé en retard et étrangler un élève sont deux raisons valables pour aller en retenue.

Certes Near, mais ce n'est pas cool pour une première journée de mettre une retenue.

Mello, c'est de ta faute ! Marmona Okami la tête dans ses bras. Je vais me faire disputer par Watari…

Je lui dirais que c'est de ma faute.

La vérité quoi.

Vas te faire voir, Near !

Silence là-bas ! Le cours a commencé ! J'ai rentré une donnée confidentielle dans ce poste informatique. A vous de la trouver et la décrypter. A vos postes !

Tous se lancèrent dans la traque de la donnée secrète. Le professeur déjoua les nombreuses astuces des élèves pour entrer dans le poste informatique tel qu'une publicité qui lui proposer d'évaluer le type de femme qui lui correspondait. Le professeur sourit et bloqua la publicité. Son ordinateur se mit alors en veille. L'écran devient noir, des écritures vertes défilaient a grande vitesse sur l'ordinateur. Un descripteur. Il analyse et traduit les données. Les écritures s'arrêtèrent sur l'écran. Puis de nouveau il se remit en veille avait de retourner à l'état initial.

Une voix d'éleva dans la classe : « Eureka ».

Lors du déjeunée Near, Mello et Okami regardaient la télévision, attendant les informations de l'après-midi.

Tu as impressionné le prof, il n'arrêtait pas de te fixer ! S'exclama Mello.

N'empêche, il ne m'a pas retiré ma retenue… S'indigna Okami

Le piratage informatique ne fait pas parti du programme d'une école normal.

Ne nous somme pas une école normale, Near !

Oui, mais lui n'est pas censé le savoir.

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas su bête qu'il ne parait ou Watari lui a dit qu'on était des génies !

Oui ! Et qu'on était formé à devenir une élite intellectuelle formé pour servir l'intérêt communs et pour certain à travailler avec L dans un futur proche ! Quel génie tu fais Mello.

Okami se mit à rire face à la mine boudeuse de Mello. Le silence regagna la salle, lorsque le journal débuta.

_« Flash spécial, la police a appréhendé le principal suspect dans l'affaire des meurtres par strangulations à New-York grâce à l'intervention du célèbre et énigmatique L, dont personne connait la véritable identité ! Il s'agit…_ »

L est trop fort ! Ryûsaki a de la chance de travailler avec lui ! J'ai hâte qu'il rentre pour nous raconter cette affaire !

T'inquiète pas Okami ça sera bientôt notre tour ! s'exclama Mello sûr de lui.

Vous croyez que Ryûsaki parle de nous à L ?

Tu lui as déjà passé des logiciels et des données informatiques. Ryûsaki a dû déjà te nommer. Répond sérieusement Near. Le visage d'Okami s'illumina.

L'après-midi continua dans les révisions. Matt les rejoins plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Tu devrais te rendre dans la salle informatique pour ta retenue, il est seize heure moins dix. Remarqua Near.

Oui, merci Near ! A plus tard les garçons !

Ils la saluèrent.

Okami frappa à la porte de la salle informatique attendant une réponse. La porte s'ouvrit.

Entrez mademoiselle Adashi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un sourire timide. Monsieur Kawashi ferma la porte derrière.

Je vous en prie installez-vous.

Merci. Elle se dirigea vers sa place habituelle passant devant le bureau où ronronné un ordinateur portable. A la vue du logo, Okami essaya de calmer la panique qui monté en elle.

J'ai oublié mon portable dans la salle commune, excusez-moi.

Elle se retenait de courir à la porte et traversa la salle à grands pas. Empoignant la poignée elle la tourna mais la porte resta fermée.

Pour…. Pourquoi avez-vous fermé ?

Pour toute réponse Monsieur Kawashi s'approcha d'Okami dont la respiration se saccada plaquée contre la porte. Il s'appuya sur le mur au-dessus d'elle.

Tu sais pour qui je travail. Et disons qu'il m'a chargé de te poser un ultimatum**. **

**« Soit tu travailles à son service, soit il divulguera la véritable identité de L ainsi que l'existence de cette école de petits génies ».**

**Merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent et qui ont déterré cette fanfiction. **


End file.
